staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (55) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taan Smith, Zachery Ty Bryan, Earl Hindman (24 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody bystrego Billa - serial animowany 09.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja (powt.) 09.30 Dla dzieci: Domowe przedszkole: ABC 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Milagros (124) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (44 min) 10.55 Aukcja - czyli jak kupić Van Gogha - teleturniej 11.15 Nasz wszechświat (13/25): Życie na orbicie - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 11.25 Zdobywcy Karpat: Maciej Sieczka 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Recepta na len, Z lnu i konopi 12.50 Klub samotnych serc 13.15 Japonia (1/6): Tradycja - serial dokumentalny, Polska/Japonia 1997 13.45 Patrz w serce: Przykrywka 13.55 Dom pełen zwierząt 14.10 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of your Life) (7) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Magazyn parlamentarny 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Raj - magazyn 16.05 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (827) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (207) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.30 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Wieczór ze starym misiem 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei (Chicago Hope 2) (10/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96, reż. Michael Watkins, wyk. Mandy Patinkin, Adam Arkin, Roxanne Hart, Peter MacNicol (44 min) 21.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.20 Przed Pielgrzymką: Gdańsk, Elbląg, Pelplin 21.45 Czas na dokument: Żyło sobie siedmiu Symeonów (2) - film dokumentalny, ZSRR 22.30 Pop Kanał 22.50 Euroexpress 23.05 Wiadomości i Sport 23.20 Reportaż międzynarodowy 23.50 Bachor (Sale Gose) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Claude Mourieras, wyk. Anouk Grinberg Axel Lingee, Alberto Gimigniani, Sotigui Kouyat (87 min) 01.15 Co orzeknie sąd?: Kosztowne bezrobocie 01.30 Pogotowie twórczości, czyli jak lepiej rozwiązywać problemy: Nowe mieszkanie (powt.) 01.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (130): Stara miłość nie rdzewieje - telenowela, Polska 1998 (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 09.35 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (131) - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Somers, Staci Keanan, Brandon Call (22 min) 10.00 Walka o przetrwanie - Szetlandy: Czy bywa gorzej? - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1993 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Zerwać się do lotu (Ritornare a volare) (1/4) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Miti, wyk. Giancarlo Giannini, Mara Venier, Roberto Alpi, Paolo Graziosi (45 min) 11.50 Gwiazdy tamtych lat: Zbigniew Kurtycz - program artystyczny, Polska 1994, reż. Krzysztof Wojciechowski, wyk. Zbigniew Kurtycz, Barbara Dunin, Wojciech Młynarski, Kazimierz Górski (30 min) (powt.) 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 W krainie władcy smoków (10/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 14.10 Wszystko gra - telewizyjne varietes (powt.) (stereo) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (38,39/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1990, reż. Joan Darling, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Lawrence Pressman (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu: Marian Kasprzyk 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Seans filmowy 19.35 Bądź mistrzem: Zygmunt Smalcerz 20.00 Linia specjalna 0-700150055 - tak, 0-700150022 - nie 21.00 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. James Whitmore Jr, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (43 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (2): Przeszczep - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 1998 (27 min) 23.15 Konwój - film dokumentalny Dariusza Gajewskiego 00.00 Wieczór artystyczny: Wybór imienia - Poezja Julii Hartwing - program artystyczny, Polska 1998, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk/Anna Bartenbach, wyk. Julia Hartwig, Artur Międzyrzecki, Edward Hartwig, Anna Dymna (23 min) 00.25 Wieczór artystyczny: Malta '97: Hibrid 00.55 Peter Gunn (110) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1960, reż. Paul Stanley, wyk. Craig Stevens, Lola Albright (22 min) 01.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Kobiety w państwie środka - film dokumentalny 12.55 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Tygodnik gospodarczy 15.45 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Pół godziny dla rodziny 16.45 Pętla czasu - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Regiony - program publicystyczny 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Studio Trójki 18.40 Zło czai się na dnie - reportaż 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 23.35 (WP) Sentymenty 00.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (30) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (681) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (101) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 (powt.) 12.30 Życie jak poker (54) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.30 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 15.00 Projekt Geeker (Project Geeker) (13) - serial animowany, USA 1996 (25 min) 15.30 Podravka gorąco poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra - zabawa 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (31) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (97) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (30) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (102) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (45 min) 20.00 Miodowe lata (15) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Dorota Chotecka (25 min) 20.35 FILM TYGODNIA: Szybcy i martwi (The Quick and the Dead) - western, USA 1995, reż. Sam Raimi, wyk. Sharon Stone, Gene Hackman, Russel Crowe, Leonardo DiCaprio (103 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.35 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.30 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Życie jak poker (54) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 00.15 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.45 Muzyka na BIS 02.40 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Łebski Harry (86) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Przygody Kapitana Simiana (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (22) - serial obyczajowy, 09.50 Złota klatka (56) - telenowela, 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (56) - telenowela, 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (71) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Home & Market - magazyn 13.00 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (17) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (86) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody kapitana Simiana (11) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (89) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Mr Rhodes (10) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (10) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (23) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (72) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Czas zabijania (A Time to Kill) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Sandra Bullock, Samuel L.Jackson, Kevin Spacey (165 min) 22.45 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.20 Kropka nad i 23.42 Pogoda 23.45 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (88) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.35 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 01.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.35 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy (25) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 1995, reż. Daniel Ecija, wyk. Emilio Aragón, Lydia Bosch, Francis Lorenzo 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (69) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (12-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Charles Nemes, wyk. Christine Boisson, Catherine Rouvel, Amandine Chauveau 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (42) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler i George Hamilton 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (29) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Ralph R. Farquar, wyk. Brandy Norwood, William Allen Young, Sheryl Lee Ralph 13.40 City (319) - serial, USA, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Jane Elliot, Corey Page - Facet, Catherine Hicks 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych 14.10 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (43) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (6) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (30) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Ralph R. Farquar, wyk. Brandy Norwood, William Allen Young, Sheryl Lee Ralph 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (71) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 1988, reż. Don Williams, wyk. Bruno Gerussi, Robert Gothier, Rae Brown 16.55 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (70) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 17.45 Pogromcy zła (Counterstrike) (3) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, reż. Vincent Fournier, wyk. Christopher Plummer, Simon MacCorkindale, Sophie Michaud, James Purcell 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares 20.00 Urodzony we wschodnim Los Angeles (Born in East L.A.) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Cheech Marin, wyk. Cheech Marin, Daniel Stern, Paul Rodriguez, Jan-Michael Vincent (90 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.45 Nasze wiadomości 23.05 Niebezpieczny pościg (Fife Days from Home) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. George Peppard, wyk. George Peppard, Savannah Smith, Victor Campos (100 min) 00.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport-telegram 07.30 Wielka historia małych miast - Tykocin 08.00 Dla dzieci: Południk dziewiętnasty - Wszyscy jesteśmy kosmitami 08.25 Dla dzieci: Z dziecięcej półki 08.30 Mała księżniczka - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1990 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 09.30 CZARNO-BIAŁE I W KOLORZE: Róg Brzeskiej i Capri - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Krzysztof Wojciechowski (powt.) 10.40 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 10.55 U pana Krzysia (2): Uczucia - program satyryczny Krzysztofa Daukszewicza (powt.) 11.35 Zakrystie starych kościołów - Zakrystia w Bazylice Mariackiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Sportowy tydzień 12.30 Klan (202) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka (23 min) 12.55 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy 14.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (10/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Konic (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Swój - film dokumentalny 16.00 Klan (202) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 16.25 Sześć milionów sekund (12/19): Zemsta Asi - serial dla młodych widzów, Polska 1984, reż. Leszek Staroń, wyk. Leszek Drogosz, Marta Kotowska, Jagoda Piesak, Borys Lankosz (29 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (napisy w języku angielskim) 17.35 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) 18.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga Przebojów - propozycje 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Reksio - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Umarłem, aby żyć - dramat wojenny, Polska 1989, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Andrzej Grabarczyk, Henryk Talar, Zygmunt Hubner, Marek Walczewski (89 min) 21.35 Pętla czasu: Lech Janerka - program artystyczny 22.00 Wieczór reporterski: Łukasz - reportaż Michała Fajbusiewicza 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Pamięci Romana Maciejewskiego: Outsider, czyli portret Romana Maciejewskiego - kompozytora osobnego - film dokumentalny Stefana Szlachtycz 00.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.25 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 Klan (202) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 00.55 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) (powt.) 01.20 Reksio - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Umarłem aby żyć - dramat wojenny, Polska 1989, reż. Stanisław Jędryka (powt.) 03.30 Pętla czasu: Lech Janerka - program artystyczny (powt.) 04.00 Wieczór reporterski: Łukasz - reportaż Michała Fajbusiewicza (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga Przebojów - propozycje (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Klan (202) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) RTL 7 06.20 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.45 Świat Discovery: Lew - serial dokumentalny 07.30 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 09.05 Ludzie tacy jak my - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Angel Falls (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, wyk. James Brolin, Kim Cattrall, Chelsea Field (90 min) 11.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.10 Świat dzikiej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 12.50 Teleshopping 13.30 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.15 Wszystko się kręci - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00 -22.45 KOMEDIOWY WTOREK: 20.00 Urodzony we wschodnim Los Angeles (Born in East L.A.) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Cheech Marin, wyk. Cheech Marin, Daniel Stern, Paul Rodriguez, Jan Michael Vincent, Alma Martinez (90 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.00 W kręgu ciemności (In the Company of Darkness) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Helen Hunt, Steven Weber, Jeff Fahey, Juan Ramirez (90 min) 00.35 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 01.20 Murder Call - serial kryminalny 02.05 Teleshopping Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (108) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (12) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (55) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992 (powt.) 10.30 Drużyna 'A' (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (688) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (121) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (122) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Sally czarownica (64) - serial animowany 17.35 Drużyna 'A' (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (13) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (160) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Shogun (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1980, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Toshiro Mifune, Yoko Shimada, Frankie Sakai (50 min) 21.00 Podszepty śmierci (Deadly Whispers) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Bill Norton, wyk. Tony Danza, Pamela Reed, Ving Rhames, Heather Tom (90 min) 22.35 Ostatni z wampirów (Sherlock Holmes: The Last Vampire) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Tim Sullivan (powt.) 00.20 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.20 Piosenka na życzenie 02.20 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Aktualności filmowe 08.30 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 08.55 (K) W szponach Brooklynu (A Brooklyn State of Mind) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Frank Rainone, wyk. Danny Aiello, Vincent Spano, Ricky Aiello, Tony Danza (86 min) 10.25 (K) Hutan. Tajemnice malajskiego lasu deszczowego - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (K) Księga Wielkich Życzeń - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1997, reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Martyna Michalska, Henryk Machalica, Danuta Szaflarska (93 min) 12.30 (K) Anna Frank. Brakujący rozdział - film dokumentalny 13.30 (K) Zardoz - film SF, USA 1974, reż. John Boorman, wyk. Sean Connery, Charlotte Rampling, Sara Kestelman, John Alderton (102 min) 15.15 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny 15.40 (K) Grunt to rodzinka 2 (A Very Brady Sequel) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Arlene Sanford, wyk. Shelley Long, Gary Cole, Tim Matheson, Henriete Mantel (86 min) 17.10 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Traszka Neda 2 - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Julian Po (The Tears of Julian Po) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Alan Wade, wyk. Christian Slater, Robin Tunney, Michael Parks, Cherry Jones (80 min) 21.25 (K) Wioska przeklętych (Village of the Damned) - horror, USA 1996, reż. John Carpeneter, wyk. Christopher Reev, Kristie Alley, Linda Kozłowski (94 min) 23.00 (K) KLUB FILMU POLSKIEGO: Kingsajz - komedia, Polska 1987, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Katarzyna Figura, Jacek Chmielnik (108 min) 00.50 (K) Wampir w Brooklynie (Vampire in Brooklyn) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Angela Bassett, Allen Payne, Kadeem Hardison (98 min) 02.30 (K) Dzieci kukurydzy 4 (Children of the Corn 4) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Greg Spence, wyk. Naomi Watts, Brent Jennings, Jim Krieg, Bill Prael (81 min) 03.55 (K) Deser: Straszne zdarzenie na przedmieściu - film krótkometrażowy 04.10 (K) W pogoni za Amy (Chasing Amy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Ben Affleck, Joey Lauren Adams, Jason Lee, Dwight Ewell (108 min) 06.00 (K) Wielcy tego stulecia - film dokumentalny HBO 06.00 Morsy atlantyckie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 06.55 Pokochałam mordercę (Mother Can I Sleep With Danger) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Tori Spelling, Ivan Sergei (86 min) 08.25 Piękne dziewczyny (Beautiful Girls) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Ted Demme, wyk. Matt Dillon, Uma Thurman (108 min) 10.15 Idealna para (A Match Made in Heaven) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, John Stamos (91 min) 11.50 Squanto - Ostatni wielki wojownik (Squanto. A Warrior's Tale) - film historyczny, USA 1989, reż. Xavier Koller, wyk. Adam Beach, Eric Schweig (97 min) 13.30 Na planie filmu Con Air - Lot skazańców - reportaż 13.55 Pierwsze dni - film przyrodniczy, Francja 14.55 Jak dobrze być psem (Dogmatic) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Neil Fearnley, wyk. Leila Kenzle, Michael Riley (90 min) 16.30 Jack - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Robin Williams, Diane Lane (108 min) 18.25 Kłamca (The Lies He Told) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Gary Cole, Karen Sillas (90 min) 20.00 Chwała (Glory) - dramat wojenny, USA 1990, reż. Ed Zwick, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Denzel Washington (117 min) 22.00 Pokochałam mordercę (Mother Can I Sleep With Danger) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Jorge Montesi, wyk. Tori Spelling, Ivan Sergei (86 min) 23.30 Magia Batistów (Eve's Bayou) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Kasi Lemmons, wyk. Samuel Jackson, Lynn Whitfield (103 min) 01.20 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 01.50 Seksykon - film dokumentalny, USA 02.25 Na planie filmu Con Air - Lot skazańców - reportaż 02.50 Fargo - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Joel Coen, wyk. Frances McDormand, Steve Buscemi (93 min) 04.30 Części intymne (Private Parts) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Avildsen, wyk. Howard Stern, Robin Quivers, Fred Norris (104 min) Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.20 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.50 Top Shop 17.10 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 18.05 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.10 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.40 Top Shop 20.25 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 21.25 Celeste - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 1991, reż. Raul Lecouna, wyk. Andrea Del Boca 22.20 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy (powt.) 22.50 Top Shop 00.05 Grota rekinów (La fossa maledetta) - film przygodowy, Włochy/Hiszpania 1978, reż. Anthony Richmond, wyk. Andres Garcia, Janet Agren, Arthur Kennedy, Dino Colizzi (82 min) ATV 06.00 Moje ciało - magazyn 06.30 Wyprawa do Xapatan - teleturniej 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 10.30 De Mono - film dokumentalny 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Niszcząca siła - film dokumentalny 13.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Pallotyni w Paryżu - film dokumentalny 18.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Moje ciało - magazyn 20.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 20.30 Nocny anioł (Night Angel) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Dominique Othenin-Girard, wyk. Isa Anderson, Karen Black, Debra Feuer, Gary Huston (90 min) 22.00 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 22.30 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Dziewczyny z kosmosu (Beach Babes from Beyond) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Don Swayze, Joey Travolta, Joe Estevez, Jacqueline Stallone (90 min) 01.00 Upadek orłów (Fall of the Eagels) - dramat wojenny, USA 1992, reż. Jess Franco, wyk. Christopher Lee, Ramon Sheen, Mark Hamill, Alexandra Erlich (90 min) ATV 2 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Rodzina Glady - serial animowany 09.00 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 09.30 Opowieści kota ze starej wierzby - serial animowany 10.00 Marianna - serial historyczny 10.30 Filmy animowane 11.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 11.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.00 Cyferki - Lucyferki - matematyka dla dzieci 12.05 Cudowny zamek - język angielski dla dzieci 12.30 Filmy animowane 13.00 Ordy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.30 Filmy animowane 14.00 Przygody z nauką - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial SF 15.00 Conten i pan Molier - serial historyczny 15.30 Wyprawa do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 U smoka Dodo - program dla dzieci 16.30 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 Fortele Jonatana Koota - serial animowany 17.30 Szalone bobasy - serial animowany 18.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 19.00 Program muzyczny 19.30 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 130 bpm - program muzyczny 21.30 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 22.00 Zakupy z ATV 22.30 Program muzyczny 23.00 Recitale, filmy muzyczne - program dla młodzieży 00.00 Program muzyczny 00.30 Zebra - program muzyczny 01.00 Mix - program muzyczny 01.30 Zakupy z ATV 02.00 Program muzyczny Planete 07.20 Na tropach przyrody: Życie w Lesotho 07.50 Przełom (1/2) 09.10 Ameryka z lotu ptaka 09.50 Wielkie bitwy historii (24/28): Paryż, rok 1871. Krwawy tydzień 10.45 Tańczmy rock and rolla (8/10) 11.45 Morze pełne życia (11/26): Najwspanialsze nurkowanie 12.15 Słudzy boga 13.05 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (3-ost.): Dzieci 14.05 Inna przyszłość (3/4): Nie ma już szaleńców 15.00 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (7/12): Świat ptaków 15.55 Nowatorska broń (2/12): Śmigłowiec bojowy Huey 16.30 Październikowy kraj (1/4): Missisipi 17.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (12) 18.15 Kroniki Popular science (27/60) 18.25 Współcześni samurajowie 18.45 Palestyna - gorzki smak pokoju 20.05 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (16/20): Seminole 20.35 Inna Algieria: Dzieci z El Manar, Pociąg nadziei 21.30 Seks, kłamstwa i Jerzy Kosiński 22.30 Kroniki Popular science (28/60) 22.45 Samotna planeta (10/39): Jamajka 23.30 Historia linii lotniczych (1/13): Przed startem 00.20 Zapomniane profesje (10/13): Wypalanie węgla drzewnego, Drabina z topoli 00.50 Historia Włoch XX wieku (28/42): Intelektualiści wobec faszyzmu 01.25 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (4/6): Wielkie nadzieje Canal + Żółty 14:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:55 Przez kontynent - komedia, USA 1981 18:35 Zbrodniarz i panna - film sensacyjny, Polska 1963 20:00 Lemur zwany Rollo - komedia, USA 1997 21:30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 22:30 Stracone życie - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 00:10 Zakończenie programu Canal + Niebieski 14:35 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 15:05 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 15:30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 15:55 Łapu Capu 16:00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 16:30 Rossini - komedia, Niemcy 1997 18:20 Fantom - film przygodowy, USA 1996 20:00 Mężczyzna z ikonami - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1996 21:35 Crime Time - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 23:30 24 Godziny - reportaż 00:30 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Kobiety w państwie środka - film dokumentalny 12.55 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Bez montażu 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.15 Moda i uroda 17.25 Bez montażu 17.35 Twój portfel 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.35 Bez montażu 18.40 Wieża Babel 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 23.35 (WP) Sentymenty PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Przysmak Babuni 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Kobiety w państwie środka - film dokumentalny 12.55 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Wyzwanie - program publicystyczny 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Tele As - teleturniej 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Mediagraf 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Szlakami Wielkopolski 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Na granicy - felieton 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 23.35 (WP) Sentymenty 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Cyklomotoabecadło - program motoryzacyjny dla dzieci 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Kobiety w państwie środka - film dokumentalny 12.55 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Up with People - koncert (2) 16.40 Legendy krakowskiej piłki nożnej 16.55 Pan Butler podróżuje - serial 17.15 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 17.30 Pejzaż regionalny - program publicystyczny 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Portrety - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 23.35 (WP) Sentymenty 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 - 14.35 KONSERWACJA NADJNIKA 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Bez ściemniania - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Uważam, że... - magazyn interwencyjny 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 ... jutro przeczytasz... 18.40 Serial dokumentalny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - aktualności regionalne 22.00 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 23.35 (WP) Sentymenty TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Kobiety w państwie środka - film dokumentalny 12.55 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Abecadło reform 15.35 Portrety reżyserów filmowych: Marek Koterski - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Z kodeksem na Ty 16.25 Kolekcjoner - reportaż 16.45 Ania - reportaż 17.00 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 17.30 W środku Polski - magazyn regionalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 23.35 (WP) Sentymenty 01.00 Program na środę TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże z mamą - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Kwadrans z posłem - program publicystyczny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Kobiety w państwie środka - film dokumentalny 12.55 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Klub konsumenta 16.45 Wieża - teleturniej 17.15 Czas dla telewidzów 17.30 Studio Krosno 17.45 Reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Toczy się życie - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 23.35 (WP) Sentymenty 00.35 Program na środę TVP Regionalna 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (6/26) - serial animowany 07.35 Podróże z mamą (7/16) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (253,254/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Magazyn żużlowy 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Ratujmy przyrodę (11/13) - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 Sto niemieckich lat (24/52) - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (11,12/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Kobiety w państwie środka (ost.) - film 12.55 Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (253,254/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Marimar (11,12/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (11,12/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Magazyn żużlowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Bluszcz - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1982, reż. Hanna Włodarczyk, wyk. Monika Niemczyk, Ewa Błaszczyk, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Jachiewicz (93 min) 23.35 Sentymenty 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV Vigor 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Magazyn sportowy 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Urodzony we wschodnim Los Angeles (Born in East L.A.) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Cheech Marin, wyk. Cheech Marin, Daniel Stern, Paul Rodriguez, Jan-Michael Vincent (90 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Sport - Express 23.05 Niebezpieczny pościg (Fife Days from Home) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. George Peppard, wyk. George Peppard, Savannah Smith, Victor Campos (100 min) 00.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.05 Sport - Express 02.10 Magazyn sportowy 02.40 Program na środę 02.45 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.30 Publicystyka lokalna 16.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Urodzony we wschodnim Los Angeles (Born in East L.A.) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Cheech Marin, wyk. Cheech Marin, Daniel Stern, Paul Rodriguez, Jan-Michael Vincent (90 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.05 Niebezpieczny pościg (Fife Days from Home) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. George Peppard, wyk. George Peppard, Savannah Smith, Victor Campos (100 min) 00.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 01.55 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Program lokalny 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Program redakcji katolickiej 16.50 Flesz 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Urodzony we wschodnim Los Angeles (Born in East L.A.) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Cheech Marin, wyk. Cheech Marin, Daniel Stern, Paul Rodriguez, Jan-Michael Vincent (90 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.45 Informacje TV-51 23.05 Niebezpieczny pościg (Fife Days from Home) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. George Peppard, wyk. George Peppard, Savannah Smith, Victor Campos (100 min) 00.50 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 Biathlon: Zawody UGRA Cup w Hanty Mantyńsku (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 Curling: MŚ w Saint-John - finał mężczyzn (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ w trialu w Baltar (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Eurogol - magazyn 13.30 Jeździectwo: PŚ w Dortmundzie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.30 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Barcelonie 18.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi BTTC w Donington (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.30 Wschodnioazjatyckie sporty walki: Noc Shaolin w Erfurcie 20.30 (P) (na żywo) Boks: Walki zawodowców 23.00 Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.00 (P) Golf: Turniej US PGA w Scottsadale (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 Magazyn olimpijski 01.30 Zakończenie programu Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD 10.00 Wiadomości 10.30 Pięćdziesięciolatki całują inaczej (Mit fünfzig küssen Männer anders) - komeda, Niemcy 1998, reż. Margarethe von Trotta, wyk. Senta Berger, Ulrich Pleitgen, Konstantin Wecker, Hans-Peter Hallwachs (90 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - poradnik dla duszy i ciała 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talkshow 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygoda z naturą: Szary dzień dzikich zwierząt (3/5) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege - talkshow 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn 17.43 Informacje regionalne 17.55 Zakazana miłość - serial 18.25 Marienhof - serial 18.55 Łowca głów - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Z sercem - serial 21.05 Hallervordens Spott-Light 21.35 Plus minus - magazyn gosodarczy 22.05 Sissi - show 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Boulevard Bio - talkshow 00.00 W opałach - serial 00.25 Magazyn nocny 00.45 Mężczyzna z zasadami (Ein Mann mit Grundsätzen) - komedia, Niemcy 1943, reż. Geza von Bolvary, wyk. Hans Söhnker, Elfie Mayerhofer, Maria Koppenhöfer, Lola Müthel (88 min) 02.15 Magazyn nocny 02.35 Fliege (powt.) 03.35 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 04.00 Poradnik ARD 04.30 Plus minus (powt.) 05.00 Brisant (powt.) Rtl 2 05.10 -08.35 Seriale animowane 08.35 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 09.35 Rodeo w Nowym Jorku (Cowboy Way) - komedia, USA 1994 (powt.) 11.30 -15.20 Seriale animowane 15.20 Flipper - serial przygodowy, USA 1964/67 15.50 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 16.55 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.25 Hudson Street - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 18.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Darkness before Dawn (Die Hölle in mir) - dramat społeczny, USA 1992, reż. John D. Patterson, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Stephen Lang, Gwynyth Walsh, Chelsea Hertford (90 min) 22.15 Reportaż RTL2: Berlińskie noce są bardzo długie 23.00 Redakcja - magazyn 23.40 Pamiętniki czerwonego pantofelka - serial erotyczny, USA 1992 (powt.) 00.15 Peep! (powt.) 01.20 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984/89 03.15 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 (powt.) 04.20 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 04.45 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa: Mamo, kto jest moim ojcem? 12.00 Vera w południe: Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z moim dzieckiem. 13.00 Sonja: Jestem w ciąży - ale z kim? 14.00 Trapper John, M.D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1984 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 16.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 BLITZ - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn 19.15 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 20.15 Brudna śmierć (Der dreckige Tod) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Michael Mackenroth, wyk. Heiner Lauterbach, Ina Weisse, Franziska Bolik, Francis Fulton-Smith (95 min) 22.15 Studio sport: Piłka nożna - I liga niemiecka 23.30 Harald Schmidt Show 00.35 Dobrana para - serial komediowy, USA 1972 01.00 The Lohn Larroquette Show - serial komediowy, USA 1993 01.25 Big Valley - serial przygodowy, USA 1966 02.20 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 03.20 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 (powt.) 04.10 Vera w południe (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 Migawki z Austrii (powt.) 10.30 Magazyn europejski - życie, krajobraz i kultura 10.55 ORF-Talkshow 11.55 Spojrzenia na kraj - austriackie regiony 12.10 Temat - magazyn polityczny 13.00 ServiceZeit (powt.) 13.30 Sztuka i rupiecie (powt.) 14.00 Kolejka Mountreux-Oberland - film dokumentalny 14.30 Horch - legenda z Zwickau - film dokumentalny 15.00 Prywatna sekretarka (Privatsekretärin) - komedia, Niemcy 1953, reż. Paul Martin, wyk. Sonja Ziemann, Rudolf Prack, Paul Hörbiger, Werner Fuetterer (92 min) 16.30 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 16.45 Odkrycia (1/15) - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Radość podróżowania - magazyn 17.45 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 18.15 Migawki z Niemiec - magazyn regionalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Cygańskie życie (Zigeunerleben) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1994, reż. Susanne Zanke, wyk. Roland Jäger, Lila Gürmen, Maria Martina, Hjalmar Este (95 min) 21.50 Zaczarowany (Bergtagen) - film krótkometrażowy, Szwecja 1994, reż. Solveig Nordlund (8 min) 22.00 Wiadomości 22.25 Świat Goethego: Die Wahlverwandtschaften Johanna Wolfganga von Goethe - przedstawienie teatru tv, Niemcy 1991, reż. Claude Chabrol 00.25 Spojrzenia z boku: Kultura współżycia 00.30 10 przed 10 - szwajcarski magazyn informacyjny 00.55 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 01.35 ORF-Talkshow (powt.) 02.50 Migawki z Niemiec (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 14.00 Co jest grane? - przegląd światowych trendów 15.00 Interaktiv-Live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - Live - show (Blondie) 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 In Luv - talkshow (Boyzone) 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Overdrive - magazyn (pop-rockowe nowości) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: brzmienia północy 01.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 07.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 08.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - show muzyczny (live!) 18.00 The Lick - lista przebojów R & B 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 02.30 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Psi detektyw 09.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Najdziksza wideoteka 10.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.00 (P) Weterynarz 12.00 (P) W błękitach morza: Burza nad Alburquerque 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Miasto duchów 14.00 W obronie przyrody: Ugryzienie rekina 14.30 (P) Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie 15.00 (P) Dzikość serca: Rekiny 15.30 (P) Mistrzowie świata zwierząt: Rekiny z Samem Gruberem i Timem Calverem 16.00 (P) Łowcy: Władcy głębin 17.00 Odkrywamy świat z kapitanem Cousteau: Żarłacz biały 18.00 (P) Na ratunek 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 21.00 (P) Weterynarz 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Tabaluga 08.00 The Powerpuff Girls 08.30 Laboratorium Dextera 09.00 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 10.00 Dzieciństwo Flintstonów 10.30 Wiadomości 11.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 11.30 Mrugający Bill 12.00 Tabaluga 12.30 Szczenię zwane Scooby Doo 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Popeye 14.30 Flintstonowie 15.00 Jetsonowie 15.30 Droopy's 16.00 Rodzina Addamsów 16.30 Scooby Doo 17.00 Sylwester i Tweety 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Superman/Batman 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Superman/Batman 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Scooby Doo 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 Conspirator - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1949, reż. Victor Saville, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Robert Taylor, Honor Blackman, Wilfrid Hyde-White (87 min) 07.45 Kradzione nie tuczy (The Day They Robbed the Bank of England) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1960, reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Peter O'Tool, Aldo Ray, Elizabeth Sellars, Hugh Griffith (82 min) 09.15 Flipper's New Adventure - film przygodowy, USA 1964, reż. Leon Benson, wyk. Luke Halpin, Pamela Franklin, Helen Cherry, Brian Kelly (94 min) 11.00 The Long, Long Trailer - komedia, USA 1954, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Lucille Ball, Desi Arnaz, Marjorie Main, Keenan Wynn (92 min) 12.45 Syrena za milion (Million Dollar Mermaid) - komedia, USA 1952, reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Esther Williams, Walter Pidgeon, Victor Mature, Jesse White (105 min) 14.45 Pirat (The Pirate) - film przygodowy, USA 1948, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Judy Garland, Gene Kelly, Walter Slezak, Gladys Cooper (98 min) 16.30 Arena - western, USA 1953, reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Gig Young, Jean Hagen, Polly Bergen, Barbara Lawrence (71 min) 18.00 Kradzione nie tuczy (The Day They Robbed the Bank of England) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1960 (powt.) 20.00 Bachelor in Paradise - komedia, USA 1961, reż. Jack Arnold, wyk. Bob Hope, Lana Turner, Jim Hutton, Janis Paige (105 min) 22.00 Skyjacked - film sensacyjny, USA 1972, reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Charlton Heston, James Brolin, Yvette Mimieux (97 min) 00.00 36 Hours - film wojenny, USA 1965, reż. George Seaton, wyk. James Garner, Rod Taylor, Eva Marie Saint, Werner Peters (110 min) 02.15 Braterska miłość (Brotherly Love) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1969, reż. J. Lee-Thompson, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Susannah York, Michael Craig, Cyril Cusack (108 min) 04.15 Skyjacked - film sensacyjny, USA 1972 (powt.)